Vampire Fate
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Sequel to New school new vampires Wait? Vampires! I was too young for me to be able to transform her... right? Damn, looks like I have some explaining to do...
1. The new start and the new Amu

This is the sequel to _New school, New vampires... Wait! Vampires? _I needed an exuse to change the plot, so I decided to make a sequel. Nothing like the characters will be removed don't worry! So here goes nothing!

~Vampire fate~Chapter one~The new Amu~

5:30am 24th May 2009.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-SLAM!

Amu snatched a hand from under the bed sheets and slammed her fist hard on the constantly beeping alarm clock.

~Amu's P.O.V~

Why do I feel so dizzy? My eyes crept open and I took in my surroundings. Where was I? This room isn't mine...

~Normal P.O.V~

Amu had woken up in a room with dark scarlet painted walls, black antique furniture and a black king-sized bed in which she lay.

~Amu's P.O.V~

Huh? I slowly slid one foot from under the velvety covers. Why is my leg so pale? I stepped out fully and looked at the mirror which stood beside the bed. What in God's name?! My gaze was stuck on my reflection. My skin was pale, but still beautiful and smooth, it kind of suited my thigh-length silky-soft, light pink hair. Wait a second... Since when was my hair this light shade of pink? And what's next, did my hair just grow this long over night? Then I studied the rest of my body, I was now at least 5'6 from being 5'2 and had an hour-glass figure with amazing curves! But most of all... I had... a-a...ch-chest! I was so used to being flat-chested I never thought about actually having any breasts! But here they are... But what adds to the confusion is that I'm wearing an ivory-coloured, silk night dress and a pair of white lace knickers and bra. So this is what it's like to wear a bra... Forget about that Amu! Focus on this!

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

Great, Why aren't I happy? I mean, I have the girl of my dreams living in MY house. Oh yeah, she's now a frickin' vampire! What the hell was I thinking! I should have just held in the temptation. I might as well pay her a visit and explain what's going on...

~Normal P.O.V~

Ikuto walked slowly to the room which now belonged to Amu. Causitously he twisted the door knob with one hand and budged the door open.

"Amu...?"

"Ikuto?!"

Amu ran to him and buried her porcelin-like face in his shirt. Ikuto hesitantly placed his arms around her beautiful figure and cradled her gently.

"W-whats g-going on I-Ikuto?" Amu sobbed.

"It's all ok Amu, trust me it'll all be alright soon."

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a petite blonde with hair that curled dramatically at the ends and had astonishing aqua-blue eyes.

"Why don't you just tell the brat Ikuto? Tell her the pain she will now go through, the depression she will suffer, the changes she'll be forced into, all because of you." The blonde spat.

Ikuto stood up and laid the crying Amu to one side, then walked up to the blonde.

"Listen, _Lulu._" Ikuto started, emphasing her name. "It is none of your buisness when and what I tell her, so go stick your fangs else where bitch!" Venom was now dripping from his every word.

"Tch, whatever, just so you know you have no choice but to explain sometime." The girl now supposedly called Lulu slammed the door behind her.

"Ikuto?" Came a quiet voice.

He spun round to see the innocent look in Amu's tear flooded eyes. He couldn't bare to tell her the truth, but he had too, no matter how much it hurt, to tell her that she was no longer human, and had been forgotten by her family and would have to watch them die as she lived on.

"Y-Your a v-vampire."

"I'm a what?!"

"Well, remember when I bit you?..."

"Y-yes." Amu blushed remembering the thought.

"Well, even though I'm a pureblood, I thought I was still to young to turn a human into a vampire... So I saw no harm in it. Y'know, no harm in biting you."

"Is that what you see humans as Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu questioned darkly. Her lightly shaded pink bangs covering her once-light joyful honey-glazed eyes, which were now two pits of empitness.

"Objects... A source of food... Nothing but the 'things' at the bottom of the food chain..."

"No you have it all wro-" Ikuto was cut off.

"Well do you know what I think of vampires? Bloody animals!"

With that Amu slung open the window of the dark room and jumped from the great height of the Tsukiyomi mansion. Ikuto was about to chase after her when a flash flew passed him, a blur of the same coloured blue. Yuuki, Ikuto thought as he ran at his inhuman speeds towards the two girls. Ikuto had almost forgot that Amu would also inherit the vampiric traits, so she would be harder to catch up with.

Ikuto halted sharply and peeked up a tree from where two vampire scents came from. Sure enough there sat a tearful Amu and an emotionless Yuuki.

"Amu, you can't run away from this, there is no way to change you back now."

Amu looked up at Yuuki and gave a weak smile.

"Your right, I'm such an idiot aren't I? I should go find Ikuto."

"No your not an idiot, and yes you should go find Ikuto." Yuuki said with a hint of releif evident in her voice. This is the first time I've seen Yuuki soften up to people, Ikuto thought as he jumped up to the second highest point of the tree, where Amu and Yuuki were sat.

"No need to find me, I'm right here." He stated plainly as he picked up Amu bridal style and ran along side Yuuki back to the Tsukiyomi mansion. Once they had reached Amu's room, Yuuki made sure she was alright and left Ikuto and Amu alone.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto..." Amu trailed off.

"It's alright, I didn't expect you to understand so early..."

Amu jumped into his arms and started sobbing.

Ikuto cradled her once more, and begun:

"Now your a vampire, you will be erased from you families memories, and be known to them as just a family friend, but they will still love you the same. As for your friends nothing of their memories of you will change, but they will have to be told sometime about your sudden change in looks, which by the way is tre tre sexy."

Amu blushed a scarlet red, but unlucky for her Ikuto noticed.

"And you will now live with us in the Tsukiyomi residence mansion, you will have to meet my parents too though, and everyone else at this mansion. There are quiet a few of us too....

END OF CHAPTER

Next update: 25th May 2009.

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara and I am in no way connected to the owner.

Please reveiw.


	2. Is this jeleousy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and I am in no way connected to the owner.

Vampire Fate~ Chapter two~ Is this jelousy?

~Amu's P.O.V~

Meet Ikuto's, huh? They better not be stuck up. I hope they are like Ikuto and Yuuki...

Well either way I had better look presentable. Ikuto told me that this room was now officially mine along with everything in it, so not bothering to think any longer I walked over to the large closet and drew open the black doors. Holy cow! There was loads of clothes, mostly gothic-lolita, and some stunning ball-gowns and a few casual peices. I chose an outfit which was appropriate for a party but not to glam. It was a berry coloured dress with a light shade of purple as the netting, which came to just above my knees. I thought it looked a little too plain, so I spiced it up with an ivory bow attached to a sash the same colour and wrapped it around the middle of the dress then tied it. Much better I thought as I grabbed a pair of ivory coloured flats from the shoe-rack and placed them on my feet. Lastly I pulled my new silky hair into a loose-side plait and held it in place with an ivory bow to match the one on my dress. I went without make-up because I looked beautiful enough with out it.

Thinking I looked presentable I stepped out my room and quietly closed the door behind me, and started to repeat the directions Ikuto had given me. Since I was now a vampire I had become used to the cold presence which lingered through-out the Tsukiyomi mansion, so I hadn't paid much attention to the chilling aura behind me, brushing nearer with every step I took. To my releif I had reached the great doors of the grand hall without getting lost. Much. I reached out a hand to turn the handle when a pair of pale arms snaked around my waist. I was frozen in place. I regained myself, struggled out of their grip and spun round to see a young man around about my age, with black hair that put the night sky to shame, and a pair of captivating cobalt blue eyes. He also had the same build as Ikuto. _He is quite cute..._ I thought to myself, but then I mentally shook myself and stared hard into the young man's eyes, but it wouldn't work as I just kept melting in them. Thankfully he spoke, but after what seemed to be an eternity!

"My name is Tsukiyomi Dark, Ikuto's cousin. You must be the new addition to our menu..."

I blushed a scarlet red as he held my cheek in his pale, cold, yet comforting hand. He suddenly grabbed my hand gently and pulled me towards the doors and barged them open and walked in confidently, where as I was trailing behind him, feeling extremely small as heads turned and eyes searched me thorougly. To my releif no-one looked dissapointed by my appearence, so that was a start.

"Hinamori Amu."

I turned round to see an all to familiar face.

"Rima? Mashiro Rima?"

"Tsukiyomi Rima inside this residence, as you are Tsukiyomi Amu in this residence too, anywhere else you are Hinamori Amu." The petite blonde added.

She could hold the urge in no longer and Rima ran towards me, tears clouding her innocent eyes as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry I w-was never a-able to tell y-you about th-this." Rima said inbeetween sobs.

"It's ok Rima, I understand."

The fragile blonde hugged me tighter if possible, but still in a delicate way which did not suffocate me. Wait, how would it matter? It's not like I can die. I'm a vampire remember?

I spent the rest of the night being introduced to a bunch of other vampires, which didn't entertain me that much, then I met the head of the Tsukiyomi clan. Wow was he scary! Five people appealed to me the most. A set of triplets, Ran, Miki, and Suu, and two guys Dark and Yoru, who were all Ikuto's family.

Where could Ikuto be? I said impatiently to myself as I scanned the babble of vampires for at least a tuft of blue hair... Bingo! I squished through the large crowd and eventually ended up behind Ikuto, I was about to run up to him and tap him on the shoulders, when a silver-haired girl came upto him and started flirting. I must admit she is really pretty, and looked alot like Dark, especially in the eye department. The only difference was her hair and the fact he was a guy! She had silver hair which stopped just passed her shoulders, and dazzling cobalt-blue eyes. I heard her giggle, then the unexpected happened. She KISSED him! Oh my god I think i'm going to be sick! But that wasn't the only feeling I had, for some reason jelously seemed to pang through my heart. But to my releif he pushed her away and walked in the other direction. MY direction. Crap. You would have thought I would have the sense to use my inhuman speeds to dart off, but I was frozen there as my knee's buckled. I turned a bright pink as he spoke.

"Oh, hey Amu, I was looking for you all evening." Ikuto said casually, as though the previous scene had not happened. I managed to utter some words.

"O-oh r-really." was my genius response. He held his hand out to me as if he was asking me to dance. I slowly brought my hand out and was about to lay it in his when the silver-haired bitch shoved me to one side and threw her hand into Ikuto's. What the hell? I brushed myself down and casually shrugged, as to show the girl I couldn't care less and walked away. Why was I so jelous? No Amu! I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I am NOT jelous.

But there was no helping it, tears pricked furiously at my eyes as a sudden surge of pain washed over me and I fell crumpled to the cold marble floor. What is this? I tried to utter words but all I did was cough up blood. My dress was drenched in blood and then it was all black.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Please reveiw.


	3. Sakura Gardens Part 1

CHAPTER THREE

Hey guys, I rarely rant at the beggining of a chapter, but I would just like to apologize for the late update. You see, eventhough I love writing this story, I got a little discouraged by the lack of reveiws, so I would like to say please help re-encourage me by reveiwing, because no matter how many reveiws and author gets, one more will always help! So, on with the long awaited chapter!

~Chapter three~Sakura Garden picnic part 1 ~

_Recap_

_O-oh r-really." was my genius response. He held his hand out to me as if he was asking me to dance. I slowly brought my hand out and was about to lay it in his when the silver-haired bitch shoved me to one side and threw her hand into Ikuto's. What the hell? I brushed myself down and casually shrugged, as to show the girl I couldn't care less and walked away. Why was I so jelous? No Amu! I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I am NOT jelous._

_But there was no helping it, tears pricked furiously at my eyes as a sudden surge of pain washed over me and I fell crumpled to the cold marble floor. What is this? I tried to utter words but all I did was cough up blood. My dress was drenched in blood and then it was all black._

_End of Recap_

~Amu's P.O.V~

What the hell? I feel like crap... Thoughts rushed to my head as fast as the pain surged through my entire body. I tried to move, but the consequence was more pain. Forcefully, my eyes flew open and I scanned the room I was in, but it wasn't my room, and I wasn't alone. There was a boy with silky black hair sleeping resteslly on a chair in the corner, propping himself up with his hand.

"Dark..." I muttered under my breath.

I turned my head again to see yet _another_ boy! Oh thank god! Ikuto's here! Should I wake him up? He looks tired, I should just leave him. I gently press my foot against the cold floor and then another foot, then slowly I proceed to the door, to find someone. Ignoring the pain wasn't helping at all, it just came in greater quantity with each step I took, then it became to much and I collapsed to the freezing cold floor. Suddenly I saw to pairs of eyes shoot open, a cobalt-blue pair, and the familiar pair of midnight-blue eyes. I glanced uncertaintly at each pair of astonishing orbs filled with worry.

The first to run to me was Ikuto. He grabbed me by the shoulders and spoke, his voice cracking with worry.

"Amu! Are you ok? Can you stand? Does it hurt?!" I'm suprised he had any breath left!

"I-I'm fine Ikuto..." I replied unconvincingly.

He scanned his eyes down my body, and for the first time in an un-perveted way may I add! looking for any sign of grazes or bruises.

"Really, I'm fine Ikuto. Don't worry. Anyway, Why am I here? What happened?" It was my turn to get paranoid.

"Well..." Ikuto started and finished as Amu listened intently with Dark sitting beside her.

"Oh... Well, what is the source of the pain?" I asked.

"When a human goes through the transformation of turning into a full-fledged vampire, the process is a painful one."

"Oh..."

~Normal P.O.V~

"Well enough worrying! Let's all go out for the day!" Dark said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Amu nodded and smiled along with Ikuto.

"Umm.. Hey Dark?..."

"Yes?"

"Well... Yesterday at the party I made a few friends, can they tag along to?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course!"

So now everyone was preparing for the day ahead of them. Amu, Ikuto and Dark were all gonig for a picnic in the Sakura gardens of the Tsukiyomi residence, accompinied by Ran, Miki, Suu & Yoru.

In Amu's room she was getting prepared. Amu had taken a shower and brushed her teeth and was now stood infront of her wardrobe with no more than a long towel wrapped around her elegant figure. She reached in and brought out a summer dress, nah, she thought to herself as she examained it. Too flashy, next she held out a large fur trimmed coat. Too wintery! She thought as she shoved it back in her closet. Finally she came across something appropraite. Perfect Amu thought as she looked at her reflection in the over-sized mirror.

She was wearing a pair of white, denim shorts and a simple dark blue shirt, (A/N :I wonder why...) with a black cross chain hanging loosely from her pale neck. On her feet she wore a pair of blue sandals. Her long light pink hair poured like a waterfall down her back to her tighs. At the side of her hair she weaved a white ribbon around one of her soft pink locks.

She stepped out of her room and started towards Ran, Miki & Suu's room.

Their door opened to reveal three very excited girls! Ran was wearing a short, hot pink dress with a pair of white sandals and a white bow headband resting on the top of her bright pink hair, which was tied in a low side ponytail. Suu was wearing a pale yellow summer dress which stopped just below her knees, a big pearl necklace and a pair of cream-coloured flip-flops, her blonde locks were curled and bounced everytime she moved, and lastly Miki wore a pair of light blue dungarees, with a blue t-shirt and and a pair of blue low-cut converse. Her hair was stuffed under a blue berret with two locks resting on her shoulders.

"Ready girls?" Amu questioned them.

"HAI!" The triplets replied in unision.

All the girls set off to the guys rooms and knocked gently, giggling and gossiping all the way.

The first door opened to show them a very cool looking Ikuto, who was wearing denim jeans and a white shirt which was very fitting, touched with a pair of awesome sunglasses place on his midnight-blue locks.

"When you've finished gawkings girls shouldn't we go get Yoru and Dark? The girls snapped out of their trance and followed behing Ikuto, then he opened a door to their left to see Yoru and Dark, both in ghetto-get-ups.

"Nice style!" Amu complimented them.

She blushed as she realised what she had just said. She placed a pale hand over her mouth and backed away still blushing. Soon after that incident everyone laughed about it and set off for the gardens. Once they reached the Sakura gardens Amu gazed in awe.

"Hey Amu, Let's go set the picnic up. I also have a suprise..." Ikuto had come up from behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"G-Get off you p-pervert! Anyway, what suprise?"

"Well, if I told, it wouldn't be a suprise would it?" Ikuto stated smugly, reluctantly removing his arms froms Amu. He started helping everyone else set it up. As it was done everyone took a place and started talking and eating.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Ran suggested.

Everyone nodded, as they thought it would be fun.

"I pick... Amu! Truth or dare?"

All eyes were layed on Amu too make a desicion as though if she chose a different one it would end the world!

"I-I pick... Errr.... Dare!" She blurted out.

"Yes! You have to... kiss each boy here on the cheek.

Amu turned fifteen shades of red as soon as that was decided.

"B-B-But! No w-way!" She whined.

"It's either that or the forfit." Ran stated simply.

"What's the forfit?" Amu asked curiously.

Amu seemed to shrink as she imagined Ran growing ten feet and towering above her, flames dancing furiously in the background as Ran pointed an accusing finger at her. (N/A: Kinda like Tadase when Amu found out what his dream was in the anime!)

"You do NOT want to know..." Ran stated in a low voice, chuckling darkly.

Amu gulped and slowly glanced at each boy in the room. They each had different expressions. Yoru was really embarresed, Dark was blushing slightly, but trying to hide it. Key word here is: trying. He failed misrebly. Then she tore her gaze to Ikuto. He had his infamous, I-couldn't-care-less face, with a hint of smirk.

Hesitantly Amu leaned over and quickly pecked Yoru and Dark on the cheek. Then, slowly as her heart began to speed up she leaned over to Ikuto and came closer to his cheek when... He turned his head and kissed Amu on the lips! Her eyes widen to see a rather pleased Ikuto on the end of her face. Everyone gaped at the two as Amu quickly regained her senses and pushed Ikuto away.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU DAMNED PERVET!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud crows flew from the trees hurridly and the they were all suprised the whole Tsukiyomi residence hadn't noticed!

"Amu, someone in Australia just rang and said they couldn't quite hear you." Ikuto provoked her just making her more pissed.

Fumes piped out of Amu's ears as she gave Ikuto her deadliest glare and continued munching ferousioucly on her poor sandwich.

END OF CHAPTER

So, the long awaited kiss has arrived! I filled this chapter with as much Amuto as possible, but I'm sure I'll squeeze more in in later chapters! Please encourage me by reveiwing! Look forward to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara/Doki and I am in no way connected to the owner.


End file.
